


Under a Violet Moon

by BooigiBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, But Not Much, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry feels like an idiot, M/M, Post-War, Ron is depressed, Ron probably has PTSD, Werewolf Ron, Werewolf Ron Weasley, no one is dead, slight mention of gore, very little gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/pseuds/BooigiBoi
Summary: Ron has decided to isolate himself from everyone due to what happened to him. Harry tries to cheer him up
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Under a Violet Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending doesn't seem rushed, sorry about that. Also a bit longer than expected but I didn't wanna fuck up the phasing
> 
> I dunno how fluffy this is, but it's fluff for me, and I love it

Ron was sitting on his desk and stared at the Burrow’s backyard from the window. He watched as the cold summer wind made the grass and leaves move. The sky was a mixture of cold blues and warm yellows, and Ron really liked that. It reminded him of a watercolour painting, it looked really lovely. He briefly turned around to look at the clock on his nightstand, and noticed it was gonna be noon soon, which explained the sky’s colouring. As he turned his attention back to the window, he noticed some movement at a pond near a large tree. It was a frog. Ron had been staring out of the window for so long, he found every single little thing interesting. This frog was today's most interesting new thing. He would name it Steve. Steve seemed to fit it, it looked like a Steve.  
  
Steve didn’t seem to do much, it just sat on a rock and didn’t move a muscle. Even if Ron couldn’t hear it, he was certain it was making some frog noises. He started to wonder if he had ever heard a frog make a noise before. Actually, has he ever been close to a frog? He must have, he just couldn’t remember right now.  
  
It seemed like Ron’s life got turned upside down in just few seconds. One day he was enjoying laying on the grass with his best friends, Harry and Hermione, and the next day he was fighting for his life. It just didn’t make sense to him, it was unfair.  
  
 _Everything in this world is unfair, Ron Weasley, I’m surprised you just now learned it_

Ron shook his head violently as he heard that voice in his head. It was muddy and very unfriendly. He hated how it rang in his head every time he was having dark thoughts. Ron knew who it belonged to, and he absolutely despised it.

_-_

_"Harry, you know he’s gonna take an advantage on the new potion, right? We have to be careful or we’re gonna put our energy into the wrong people.” Ron said while cleaning some of the wounds he had gotten from running through bushes. ”A potion that makes werewolves transform without the need of the full moon. That’s just a disaster waiting to happen in his hands.”_

_”You’re starting to sound like Hermione, Ron. We just have to make sure we don’t run into any.” Harry replied with a harsh tone in his voice. Ron turned his attention to Harry, and could see from his face how passionate about this he was. When Harry had set his mind onto something, not even Ron was able to stop him._

_”I just don’t think it’s wise to go out and leave the campsite. Voldemort is going to use the potion immediately, and I’m certain he’s gonna order them to attack us once the effect hits, and-”_

_”So you’re saying we should just wait here like some innocent school kids, and watch as the others take down Voldemort? We’ve been in the hiding with the Order for months now, searching for those stupid pieces of his soul, and once we got them, they’re just gonna make us wait? I’m not going to sit here and do nothing, Ron. I’m going out there now, and either you’re with me or not.” Harry lashed out, spit coming from his mouth as he tried to keep his voice down. Ron just stared at him, squinting his eyes a little._

_Ron had always been there for Harry, wherever he went. His loyalty towards Harry was stronger than anything in the world, and it hurt him a little to hear he would go out and kill Voldemort without his best friend by his side. There was no way it was going to happen. Ever._

_Harry was about to walk away since Ron was just staring at him, but stopped when he felt his arm being grabbed.  
_

_”You’re gonna have to be crazy to think I wouldn’t go with you, Harry Potter.”  
  
-_

Steve was still sitting on the rock as Ron grabbed his sketchbook and started drawing. It was probably asleep. One of the new hobbies Ron had started once isolating himself from the world was drawing. He absolutely sucked at it, but it was calming in a way. Putting his mind onto something and just blanking out was what he needed right now, and Steve was a perfect model, even if Ron could barely see it. We was living right under the attic after all.  
  
The Burrow was quiet. It was like the time had stopped. There was always something going on and someone making noise, so hearing nothing was very unusual. Ron really liked it though. His hearing had become so sensitive, he could hear people whisper as if they were talking in a normal tone of voice, and he wasn't used to it. Knocks on the door would be so loud, he would flinch very violently if he wasn't paying attention. Luckily after a while he got used to it, or maybe his family had stopped knocking as loud, he wasn't sure. He just really hated his new, sensitive hearing.  
  
Ron's eyes moved from the paper to Steve constantly, and he frowned. He was beginning to feel devastated. Luna was an amazing artist, and Ron was starting to wonder how she made it look so easy. His drawing of Steve was looking like a ball with eyes and sticks for arms. Whenever he was drawing, he wasn't drawing anything in particular, just stuff from his head. This was the first time he was using a model, and he hated to say it, but his drawing didn't do justice for Steve's round, huggable figure. He tore the page from the sketchbook, and started over.

\- 

_Harry and Ron sneaked out of the campsite, trying to make as little noise as possible. It would have been easier if they had used Harry's invisibility cloak, but he had lent it to some of the Order members for spying purposes. It was starting to get dark, so they would need to sneak out as soon as possible, or they wouldn't see where they were going. Luckily for them, Harry had an amazing sense of direction in the dark, even if he denied it. It was as if he transformed into a cat whenever they were in dark places and couldn't use their wands to cast lumos. Or maybe a bat, since his eyesight wasn't the best. Ron made a joke about it once, and even if Hermione told him to stop mocking Harry, Harry just slightly blushed at it and chuckled with a tiny smile. Maybe being compared to a bat was cool to him, or maybe he just liked it because it was Ron who said it._  
  
 _The boys walked further and further away from the safe campsite and the Order's protection. Dumbledore had set it in a peculiar forest that liked to trick people who walked into it. In the Order's case, the forest would make anyone who wasn't an Order member walk in circles, and eventually get lost, probably forever while trying to find an exit. Since Harry and the other younger ones weren't official members, Dumbledore gave them a spell that would easily lead them to the camp, even if the forest would try to trick them. The place wasn't any way near as scary or dangerous as the Forbidden Forest, but its magical abilities made it frightening enough.  
  
"It's getting dark, Harry. Actually, the deeper we go, the darker it gets. A bit funny, considering the forest let us make a campsite in the deepest part of it, eh?" Ron chuckled, trying to loosen the tension and fear he knew both of them had. "You sure you remember the way to the edge of the forest? What if he has commanded people to guard it?"  
  
Harry would have lied if he said he remembered the way. The spell they were given only worked when they would enter the forest, not the other way around. In other words, he was leading them blindly. "I have an idea, as long as we don't get lost." He said, trying to sound confident. He didn't want to make Ron worried.  
_  
-  
  
There was a knock on the door and Ron's head quickly turned towards it. He stared at it and was quiet, like hoping whoever was outside thought he wasn't there. His heart started racing inside him, and he was feeling a bit dizzy, as if he couldn't breathe. There was another knock, but this time it was quiet, making Ron more relaxed, but still not wanting to move from his spot. The quiet knock made it clear it wasn't anyone who wanted to harm him, but Ron was not in the mood to talk to anyone, even if it was his family.  
  
"Ron? I know you're in there. Please unlock the door."  
  
Ron's pupils widened when he heard the voice. It was Harry. "Go away!" He yelled back at him with a shaky voice, hoping he would go away.  
  
There wasn't any noise coming from outside the door, making Ron wonder if Harry had actually left. He kept staring at it though, as if he was fixated on it. His heart had stopped racing at this point and he felt like he could breathe again, but he just couldn't stop staring at the door. He needed some confirmation no one was behind it, he had to know. He had to.  
  
He then heard a foot shift. Harry wasn't gone, shit. He quietly put down his sketchbook and pen, and climbed down from the desk. Harry must have heard him since he again yelled for Ron's name. _Shit shit shit_ , he thought  
  
"Harry, just go away!" Ron yelled weakly, some shakiness still in his voice, but hopefully Harry couldn't hear it. He sat down on the floor beside his bed. Maybe his plan was to hide himself from Harry? He wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was feeling so anxious. All he knew was that he had to keep quiet so Harry would leave. But did he truly want him to leave?  
  
Harry could hear movement coming from Ron's room, and just sighed. Ever since the war was over, and Ron got out of st. Mungo's, he had walked straight into his room and stayed there. According to his siblings, Ron wouldn't interact with anyone. He never answered when called, he rarely ate, and even locked his door so no one would be able to come in. He only left his room when he had to go to the bathroom or when Remus came to pick him up once a month. His parents were devastated to see their youngest son like this. Molly would do anything to get Ron out of his room and join dinner with them as a family again, but Ron never did. She just left his food outside his room, but it was rarely touched. Harry could only imagine how they felt, and felt very guilty for moving in with Sirius right after the war.  
  
He wasn't entirely sure why he had done it. When he looked back at it, it was probably the worst decision he could have made. Ron needed him and he just left. He felt so guilty about everything. If it wasn't for his arrogant thinking, Ron wouldn't be like this. He'd still be the same old Ron who Harry loved deary.  
  
-  
  
 _"Harry-"  
  
"Shush, Ron. I need to think.."  
  
"Harry I think we're lost-"  
  
"No! I know the way out of here! I know!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry in worry. They've been walking around the forest for so long, it was definitely night now. This wasn't part of their plan.  
  
"Harry, I think we should go back. If we're lucky, they won't notice we were gone." Ron tried to reason with Harry, but the black haired boy wasn't listening. Harry was quickly walking around the small clearance they had stepped into. He was sweating, his face was red from anger and tiredness, and he looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"I KNOW THE WAY OUT OF HERE, RON! I KNOW IT!" Harry hollered, and Ron just stared at him unfazed. This obviously wasn't the first time Harry had exploded in devastation.  
  
Then there was a sharp noise coming from behind them, and Harry quickly stopped and looked behind Ron. Ron's head turned around quickly as well, and he cribbed his wand tighter. Whatever made the noise, it couldn't have been an animal, due to the forests love for tricking anything that moved. Come to think of it, maybe the forest was just trying to scare them? That's what Ron thought.  
  
"Maybe one of the trees moved?" Ron asked while tried to move towards Harry, not wanting him to be unprotected.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe." The other one answered, trying to convince himself that Ron was right. He'd seen trees move before in the forest, the idea wasn't far-fetched, even if he knew trees didn't make noises like that.   
  
Then he appeared, and Harry and Ron just stared at him with widened eyes and raised wands.  
  
It was Greyback, and he was smiling __viciously_  
  
-  
  
Ron hugged his knees as he rested his back against the bed. He wasn't feeling so anxious anymore, but kept hiding himself. From what? He wasn't even sure anymore. Maybe Harry wasn't alone, maybe he had someone with him... Maybe he had _him_ with him.  
  
"Ron?" Harry tried again but got no answer. Even the noises stopped. He was getting really worried now, and wondered if this behavior was all because of him. He slowly put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, but the door didn't budge. Ron didn't have a lock on the door, so it was apparent he had locked it with magic. Harry sighed deeply and rested his forehead against the door.  
  
"Please Ron..." He pleaded. "I just wanna talk to you." Still no answer. "Can I please come in?"  
  
Ron looked straight forward and blinked. Harry really wanted to see him, and hearing him almost cry made Ron feel bad. Maybe he should open the door? No! What if he's just there because his parents told him to come? He knows his mom would definitely do something like that. But what if Harry was there because he genuinely wanted to see him? They hadn't really talked since...   
  
Harry heard a click and quickly shot up. Did Ron unlock the door? He put his hand on the doorknob again and twisted. The door opened and Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It took him a while, but he slowly walked into the room and closed the door. He made sure to be quiet as to not scare Ron. Something inside him just told him to be quiet. As his eyes scanned the room, he frowned a little at the sight. Ron was clearly not been taking care of his room, and it was evident from the piles of clothes, trash and other random things just laying on the floor. His walls used to be covered with Cannon posters, but it looked like Ron had tore them all off. Not taken down, but torn, since some of the poster corners were still attached to the walls. He turned to his left and looked at the bed he used to sleep on whenever he visited. Surprisingly it was the only thing in the room that was clean. Ron's own bed was a mess filled with books, some clothes and some old toys. It was clear he was not using his own bed to sleep on.  
  
It took Harry a while to notice Ron from behind the bed, thanks to all the junk that was covering it, but as he saw strands of ginger hair poking out, he knew Ron was there. He decided to stay near the door though, knowing moving forward too fast would make Ron just kick him out. He wondered if he had done so already with his family members or other friends.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said quietly, making sure Ron knew he was inside. He noticed some movement, as if Ron had flinched. He didn't know if this was good or a bad thing, but took a small step forward.   
  
"How have you been, Ron?" He asked stupidly, trying to keep talking. He already knew the answer to that question by looking at his room and remembering everything the Weasleys had told him. He started to feel even more pity towards the ginger. "Thanks for letting me in. I assume it must have been hard for you." He tried again, but Ron didn't answer.  
  
By this point Harry had managed to walk to the bed without hearing any complains from Ron. Good, he was succeeding. Just a little more and he would see Ron.  
  
"I noticed few plates of food outside your door. Have you eaten yet today? We could go downstairs and grab a-"  
  
Suddenly Ron moved, which made Harry stop everything he was doing. Ron's movement seemed kinda violent, and maybe Harry said something he shouldn't have. Shit, just as everything was going fine. Then, as if nothing had happened, Ron got up from his hiding spot and turned around to face Harry, and Harry's jaw almost hit the floor and he saw Ron. He was a mess. His long hair used to be wavy and shiny, but now it looked flat and a little bit matted. It was clear he's been using his wand to tame and clean it. Harry wondered when was the last time Ron had been in a shower, but since he didn't smell, he assumed Ron had been cleaning himself with magic too. The rest of his body wasn't an eyesight either. He looked thin, thinner than usual, and his eyes looked tired and sunken in. He hasn't been sleeping well, and it seemed as if he had just put on whatever clothes he found on the floor, which truth be told, was the case.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Ron opened his mouth. "I don't wanna go downstairs." With that, he walked past Harry and to the other bed that wasn't covered with anything. He climbed onto it and sat there still. He was feeling a bit anxious now that someone had entered his safe space, and kept his eyes locked on Harry, as if he wasn't trusting him. Maybe this Harry was _him_ in disguise? "What do you want?"  
  
Harry blinked a few times and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He looked like a fish. "I just came to see you since it's been a while since you and me have... Well, you know."  
  
The redhead hummed at this and started petting his hands, running his fingers across the brain scars. His hair perfectly covered his whole face, making it hard for Harry to see Ron's expression. "Well now you've seen me, so you can go."  
  
This made Harry dumbfounded. That's not what he meant at all when he said he wanted to see Ron, and he knew the other knew this. "That's not what I meant at all! I came here to talk to you cause I've been worried." He tried again, and Ron lifted his head up.  
  
"Why?" He asked lazily, trying to ignore the burning in his ears when Harry raised his voice.  
  
"Why? You know how worried everyone is about you, and I can see why. You look like a homeless man." There was much more worry in Harry's voice, but Ron didn't pay any mind to it.  
  
"I'm doing fine, you can go."  
  
"No, you're not doing fine!" Harry lashed out and opened his arms wide, pointing at everything in the room. "Does this look fine to you? You can barely see the floor, your bed and desk are full of stuff, you've torn everything off your walls, and I can see it hasn't been cleaned in a while! The only thing that's clean in this room is my old bed you're sitting on right now!"  
  
Ron squinted his eyes at Harry, and accidentally scratched his arm. He didn't make a noise though, but Harry saw it, and it didn't help Ron's story of 'I'm fine' at all.   
  
"You see Ron, this is bad. What you're doing is bad."  
  
"You not coming to see me for months isn't bad?"  
  
Shit, he got Harry there, and now he was feeling guilty again. He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I never came after you got home from the hospital, but if this is what you've been doing the whole time, then-"  
  
"Then what? I wasn't worth your time? Was your godfather a good Ron replacement?" Ron murmured, and was hating how he was coming off as. He couldn't understand why he was so mad, but needed to lash out. He missed Harry, he's been thinking about him daily for months, and now that he was finally here, he was afraid of him and angry. He started running his fingers across his scars again.  
  
"Sirius could never replace my best mate, Ron." Harry stated, but this time with a delicate tone of voice. Maybe talking to Ron like this would help.  
  
"Then why did it take you so long to come see me?" Ron sounded frustrated now, and he was hating it more and more. All he really wanted to do was jump to Harry and hug him while crying against his neck. He just missed the other so much, but the part of him that was hurt came on top.  
  
Harry again just stared at Ron, not knowing what to say. He didn't really have any good reason to not come see Ron. What he'd been doing ever since the war has been spending time with Sirius. Helping him clear his name, finally get the house fixed and removing that screaming painting, listen to him tell stories about his dad, and just spending quality time with him. Harry and Ron's friendship kinda changed forever after they decided to leave the campsite and go finish Voldemort on their own. They got lost, met Greyback, and watched him drink a potion. After that all Harry could remember was Ron pushing him away and...  
  
He must have zoned out for quite a while, because when he came back to his senses, Ron had moved further away from him, and was now sitting against the bed frame, playing with his depressing excuse for hair. Ron's hair used to be a key element of his. Harry loved to see the red head brush it and treat it like it was an expensive peace of jewelry. He would listen to Ron bragging to him and Hermione how he could easily brush his hair like it was nothing, and Harry would be lying to himself if he hadn't thought about burying his head in it and just smell the honey shampoo. But now... Now his hair looked like an oily rag.   
  
Ron's eyes were scanning Harry as the black haired boy just stood there, and even if he was looking directly at Ron, it was clear he was looking through him, having a conversation with himself inside his head. Ron smiled a little, but quickly hid it with his hair. It was just so typical of Harry to zone out and stare into nothingness. Kinda adorable too. Harry would do so during classes sometimes, and Ron looked at him with a side eye. These kind of memories made Ron happy, but he didn't wanna show it. He was still mad at Harry for leaving him behind and forgetting he existed. Whatever his reasoning for all that was, Ron would made sure he reacted accordingly. Or at least he tried to.  
  
Harry finally realized he never answered Ron's question. Bloody hell, what would be say? I'm sorry I made you feel like you didn't matter to me? Would that work? Maybe he should just tell Ron the truth.  
  
"The truth is, Ron... The truth is that after the war, I kinda stopped thinking. Seeing you in the forest mauled by Grey-"  
  
"Don't say his name!" Ron interrupted and his eyes widened. He was truly terrified, as if that monster would appear if you said his name.  
  
Harry apologised and continued. "Seeing you mauled in the forest by him kinda made me scared. Realizing how close you were to death just... It just made me scared of being close to you. As if I were near you, something bad would happen again, so I kinda just stopped that and was with Sirius, trying keep myself in a safe place. I forgot how you would feel about it..." He took a deep breath and could feel his eyes getting wet.   
  
He went on. "One day Remus came to visit us, so you can probably thank him for making me walk my pathetic ass here. He talked about the normal stuff, like how he and Tonks have been, how Teddy has grown, and all that. Then he mentioned how he has been mentoring you about being a werewolf. That's kinda when I really started paying attention to what he was saying, and really started asking questions."  
  
"What did he say?" The red head asked fearfully, expecting for the worst.  
  
"I asked him a lot about you. Like how you've been, what you're doing, all that. He pretty much said you've completely isolated yourself from everyone. According to him, and to what your family has told me, you don't really... seem like yourself anymore. He comes to pick you up once a month to transform and help you control yourself. You don't even talk to him during these times, or when you're recovering from the transformation. You've just... locked yourself. I finally realised how arrogant and selfish I had been, and thought about coming here. Well, it took a couple of days, but Sirius finally convinced me."  
  
Ron couldn't handle it any longer. For months he had kept everything inside him, and this was the first time he was hearing from someone else what his new life was like. He looked around his room and could finally see what Harry, and probably everyone else, was seeing. A messy depressing room with a lot of trash everywhere. Everywhere except Harry's old bed. Did he do this on purpose? He sometimes slept in Harry's bed during summer holidays when Harry was still at his abusive family's house. He could smell Harry all over the bed, and he kinda enjoyed it. Even if he was ashamed to admit it, it brought him some pleasure too.  
  
Harry sensed something was wrong and moved a bit towards the bed. Luckily Ron didn't move. He probably hadn't been paying attention. Harry kept staring at the red head, who appeared to be blushing a little, and was wondering how his words had affected him. Then Ron moved his hair away from his face and stared right into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I was afraid..."  
  
"Sorry?" Harry was confused.  
  
"I was afraid what everyone would think of me. I was afraid how the press would react when they learned I was... a werewolf. We are all veterans now, Harry. The media literally cares about everything we do from our favorite food to our least favorite family member. You know how they are..."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing very well of all the type of shit the newspapers would write about. He didn't have time to continue that though when Ron continued.  
  
"When I was in st. Mungo's, they wrote a lot of crap about what happened to me. How it happened... Well, you read it, I assume."  
  
Ron assumed right. Harry did read everything they wrote about Ron and Greyback. According to the Daily Prophet, Ron was just a scary cat who happened to get too close to Greyback. They wrote about how he had no change against the vicious beast, and it was a miracle he was alive, being how weak he was. Harry did burn the paper when he first read it, but unfortunately it didn't stop him from leaving Ron. He should have been there for him during that time so none of this would have happened. Oh how much Harry wanted to kill himself right now for hurting Ron.  
  
"Of course none of it was true, as you know..." Ron kept talking. "He came after me cause I pushed you away. I just wanted to protect you, but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough with my spells. He just..." Ron started to whimper. Having to remember all the horrible details was too much for him, and he could feel his heart start racing. He could see how Greyback's werewolf form grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. He was in panic but still fought back, trying to keep the teeth away from him. He could see flashes of light coming from above him, and was sure it was Harry casting spells on the beast. Nothing worked though, and before he knew what was happening, he blacked out. Next thing he knew it was days, maybe even weeks after, and he was in st. Mungo's. Harry had defeated Voldemort without him.  
  
-  
  
 _"Ron? Bloody hell Ron, wake up!" Harry hollered and cried as he was shaking Ron's mauled body, looking for even the smallest sign of movement. Greyback just vanished and Harry's body was so full of adrenaline he didn't care a single bit. He didn't care if the wolf man was behind him and ready to attack, fuck that. All Harry cared about was Ron. His Ron... His only Ron.  
  
"Why won't you fucking wake up!" He cried into nothingness. Ron wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all, and Harry started to panic. His biggest fear was coming true. Having to watch his best friend die right in front of him. Fuck, where was Hermione when you needed her?  
  
"Please, Ron. Just please don't fucking die or I'm gonna kill you." He chuckled weakly and even tried to smile, but it didn't help. Making jokes out of serious situations was so easy for Ron, why couldn't he do it? Stop thinking about him and get him to the camp, he can't die out here!  
  
Harry carefully started lifting Ron up from the ground, and almost puked. If Bill's face looked bad, Ron's was terrible. It would take a miracle to fix all this, and even a bigger miracle to save him. He kept it all in though, and picked Ron up. Harry didn't care if Ron was too big and heavy for him. All he cared about was to make sure Ron wouldn't die here, and he was too afraid to think what would happen if he did. He carefully waved his wand and cast the spell Dumbledore had given him, and a stream of light purple light came out of the tip of his wand. Perfect. All harry had to do now was to follow the light and make sure Ron wouldn't die. Don't let Ron die. Dear Merlin, don't let Ron die.  
_  
-  
  
Ron was laying on the bed and was finally calming down. Remembering everything that had happened caused him to have a panic attack, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was glad Harry was there to act quickly, even if he knew the other must have felt guilty about the whole situation, and he wasn't wrong. Harry felt terrible. He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ron, and watched as his chest slowly went up and down. He was super paranoid about losing Ron, he acted quicker than he thought was possible when he saw Ron shaking and having trouble breathing. The whole situation was just horrible, and Harry knew it was all because of him. Why couldn't he just stay beside Ron and tell him he was proud of him and that he loved him more than anything in the world? Because he was a bloody cowards, that's why.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah... I think I'm fine." Ron answered and sighed. He turned his head towards Harry and smiled a little. "Thanks for helping, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here."  
  
"If I wasn't here you wouldn't have had an attack. I'm sorry." Harry looked away in shame.  
  
"No, I'm glad you came. It's... It's been really lonely."  
  
Harry nodded and turned his head towards the window. Ron noticed this and opened his mouth again. "Can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you check if Steve is still out there."  
  
Harry turned his head to face Ron and lifted his brows. "Steve?" Did Ron replace Harry?  
  
"He's a frog. He was sitting on a rock next to the pond outside. I could see him from the window."  
  
Harry blushed. He couldn't believe he actually thought Ron had replaced him with someone, when in reality he was just talking about a frog. "Sure, I'll check." With that, he got up and walked to the window. He had to climb on the desk a little to see outside, but once he looked, he saw nothing. Just trees and grass. The pond was there, but no frog. Hopefully Ron wouldn't get sad.  
  
"I don't see a frog out there, sorry." He said and got down from the desk.  
  
Ron stared at the ceiling and hummed. "I knew it was too good to be true. He wasn't my type anyways." He joked and genuinely laughed, which surprised Harry. "I think I prefer tiny, glasses wearing, black haired gits more."  
  
Harry could feel his cheeks heat up, and wasn't sure why. Ron was just joking, which was a good sign. When Ron was making jokes, it meant he was feeling fine.   
  
"Can I confess something to you, Harry?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
Harry smiled a little and walked back to the bed and sat down. Ron lifted himself up and moved to sit closer to Harry, which surprised both of them.  
  
"Go ahead." Harry replied weakly. It's been ages since they've been this close. If Ron's arms weren't so thin, they would be touching each other.  
  
"I've really, really missed you. You have no idea. All this time I've just sat here and looked out of that stupid window or draw. I haven't been feeling like talking to anyone cause I've just been so depressed. I was hurt when you never came to check on me, like really hurt. I thought our friendship meant nothing to you anymore, so I tried to move on, but I just ended up hurting myself. I thought if I just tried to forget you existed, maybe all the pain would go away, but look around you. I just created a mess."

He took a deep breath, trying to steady his shaky voice. "Once I started getting my new werewolf powers, I stopped working. I could feel you everywhere. I could smell you on my things, I could hear my family talk about you downstairs, I would look at pictures and see how green your eyes were, and I just..."

Ron bit his bottom lip, contemplating something. Harry was about to ask him, but found himself being tightly hugged by Ron. If he wasn't blushing before, he was certainly blushing now, and hard. He had really missed this. "I'm just really glad you're here!" Ron cried out and buried his hand in Harry's hair, pushing him forward, so he could hug him tighter. "I never piled anything onto this bed cause it reminded me so much of you! It smells like you, it feels like you, and when I sleep on it I can almost feel you sleeping next to me! I just really miss you, Harry!"

Harry had stopped working at this point. He stared at the wall in front of him and listened to Ron's soft cries. It hurt his heart a little, knowing his actions made Ron cry. He put his arms around Ron and hugged him back, letting the red head cry out all his frustrations Harry was sure he has been bottling up forever. It lasted for a while, probably 5 minutes, but for Harry it was like hours. He would have kept hugging and comforting Ron for longer if the other didn't pack up from it.

Ron returned to his previous spot on the bed and wiped his eyes. This felt good. "I'm sorry. I couldn't handle it much longer."

"No, don't be sorry!" Harry blurted out, his voice louder than he intended it to be. "I'm really sorry for leaving you when you needed me, it was really arrogant of me to do. If I never left, none of this would have happened. If I never convinced you to leave the campsite with me, this wouldn't have happened. If I never befriended you..." He removed his glasses and looked away from Ron. This wouldn't have happened if Harry had never met Ron. If Harry wasn't Harry, then Ron would still be fine and not an anxious mess. 

If Harry Potter wasn't Ron Weasley's best mate, he would still be fine and enjoying life with his family.

"Don't you dare say that, Harry Potter!" Ron yelled loudly which made Harry look directly at Ron, a bit scared. "I left with you because you needed me! I left with you to kill Voldemort because I knew you couldn't do it alone! I left, because I'm your best mate, and we stick together, whatever happens! I pushed you away from Greyback because I would die for you! I would make sure nothing ever happened to you, because you mean the world to me, you absolute git, and look what happened! Did he ever lay a finger on you because I was there to protect you?!"

Ron was right. Greyback never did anything to Harry because Ron protected him. All this time Harry thought it was his fault, but it wasn't. Harry was born as the savior of the wizarding world, there was nothing he could have done about that. Everyone knew his tale when he was still a baby who didn't know batteries are not edible. Ron saved his life.

"You saved my life, Ron." He said quietly, almost whispered.

"And you saved mine when you brought me back to the camp. Whatever happens, I would do it again, cause I love you."

Harry smiled and hid it with his hand, which made Ron laugh. He hadn't felt this alive in months

-

Ron woke and blinked as the sun was shining right into his eye. Stupid sun, ruined a good sleep.

It was few days after Harry had come to see him. After it, he rarely left Ron's room. He helped the red head clean the place, or at least tried to. Ron didn't have any energy to do anything, even if he wanted to. Harry had just picked up stuff from the floor and asked Ron where they belonged to, but he stopped after an hour when he realised how big of a mess the room really was. It was probably gonna take the whole family to clean it if they wanted all the trash to be gone in one day. Harry never complained though, he was just glad he could be close to Ron.

Ron had also allowed his family inside the room. His mom was in shock when she saw the state of it. Even when Ron was with Remus, she didn't go to his room, and at the time Ron was glad. Now he had wished otherwise. Maybe then it wouldn't be like this. Even if Ron had allowed his family inside, he didn't wanna interact with them. He only felt comfortable around Harry, even if his resent behaviour was because he was away from him. He just couldn't deal with them right now.

Ron blinked again and turned to his side, facing away from the sun. He hadn't been able to sleep for days cause of nightmares, and this was the first time in forever when he felt relaxed and safe enough to sleep.

"Are you awake?" He heard a voice coming from next to him.

"I guess I am now..." He answered with a murmur in his voice. Harry was next to him, brushing his fingers through the thick red hair.

"Just continue sleeping, ok? I'll go get some food for you, then we can start getting your hair fixed. Sound good?"

"Sounds splendid." Ron joked and opened his eyes to meet Harry's.

Harry smiled and kissed Ron's forehead. He then got up and walked to the door, opening it. Before exiting the room, he turned around to look at Ron , and smiled. Then he was gone.

Ron smiled to himself. His life was slowly getting back to normal again, and he couldn't wait to be out of the house and take a walk with Harry


End file.
